


4am

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [2]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up to Dan playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy idea I came up with the other night.

Phil blinked sleepily into his pillow, having been woken from the angry noises originating from the other side of the bed.  Slowly becoming more conscious, the older man remained motionless; simply watching the light from Dan’s phone light up the younger man’s face with a ghostly white light, and listening to the noises coming from the game that Dan was currently playing.  Phil couldn’t help but watch the younger man in fascination, despite the slight irritation at being woken up in the middle of the night.

 

Dan was sat up in bed, his pillow propped behind his back; but the young man still fell into his typical ‘browsing’ position.  His knees had been brought up towards his chest, as he used them to half rest his phone. Phil couldn’t help but note the dark circles under the younger man’s eyes, enhanced by the bright screen. The older man took in the frown that filled Dan’s face as the younger man swore at the game he was playing. Turning his attention to the phone in his lover’s hand, Phil tried to make out what game was being played; the angle that Dan was holding it at, and the older man’s reluctance to move out of the comfy position he had woken up in made it impossible to see the screen properly. So instead Phil listened; ignoring the swearwords that fell from Dan’s lips and the constant tapping of his fingers, and instead focusing on the soft noises coming from the device. Groaning. The older man knew instantly what game the brunette was playing; Plants VS Zombies 2.

Phil remembered an off-hand remark that Dan had made a few days previously when he had downloaded the game; and after having to put up with similar antics when the younger man had played the original, Phil knew that the game was his boyfriend’s latest addiction.  Dan went through phases of constantly playing certain mobile phone games, his worst had been with Candy Crush Saga. That game was the reason why it was a running joke between them and their friends, that the younger man spent a few hours every day sat in the toilet playing on his phone.

 

“Oh for fuck fucking sake.” Dan practically shouted the words as he began tapping even more insanely on his screen.

“In a minute, I’m going to throw that phone out of the window or you.” Phil commented, startling the younger man next to him, making Dan screech slightly in shock, not realizing that Phil had been awake. The older man reluctantly pushed himself up off of the pillow, moving to sit back against the headboard, before reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. Glancing at his own phone to check the time, Phil couldn’t quite hold back the groan as -4:08- blinked on his screen.  Resting his head against the wall, he turned to watch Dan flick on the light that rested on the table on his side of the bed.

“Sorry for waking you,” Dan murmured sheepishly as he dropped his phone on the table.

“It’s fine bear,” Phil responded, leaning over to press a soft kiss against the younger man’s lips, “but seriously if you wake me up in the middle of the night one more time this week, I am gonna start hiding your phone when we go to bed.” The pair instantly giggled at the empty threat, before shuffling back down into the bed, pulling the covers over their shoulders as Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist.  After the younger man flicked the light off, Phil realized just how tired the brunette was as he whispered into the back of Dan’s neck, “Get some sleep Danny.” The air on the neck would have normally sent Dan into either a fit of laughter or turn him on; but instead the soft grunt in acknowledgement as the younger man slowly began to fall into slumber made Phil smile as he too began to fall asleep snuggled up against Dan’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into this fandom. 
> 
> Who else died a little bit when Phil called Dan- Danny in PINOF5? 
> 
> But yes, Plants VS Zombies is addictive.


End file.
